Hermione's Interference
by Moonlight Lily
Summary: *CHAPTER 11 IS UP* Hermione goes back in time. She knows the people she meets and what lies ahead of them in years to come, but they don't know who she is or where she came from. Mild swearing. R&R & No Flames.
1. ~ Chapter 1 ~

Disclaimer: Basically, the only thing I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and I guess Warner Brothers to I guess since that they made the movie and all.  
  
  
  
Hermione's Interference  
  
  
  
  
  
This was the day. The day that Hermione shared her true feelings for Ron Weasley.  
  
'I can't believe I'm going to go through with this,' Hermione thought to herself, 'I never should have sent that anonymous letter to him in the first place then I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Oh well, I guess it's better now then never.'  
  
Hermione Granger was walking on a log back and forth by the lake trying to think of what might come after she told Ron about her feelings for him. It was around fall of her fifth year at Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest looked beautiful around this time of year because of the wonderful colors that the trees' leaves changed compared to the time that had school started. Hermione was starting to have regrets about what might occur after she told him.  
  
'Why the hell did I even send the owl in the first place? In my mind, this was perfectly clear and straightforward: send the anonymous owl to Ron, tell him how I feel, and then we'll be a happy couple. Oh my God that sounds so lame. Reality check Hermione, this isn't some fairy tale where everything goes your way! Oh my God I'm so gonna regret this. He'll probably just-'  
  
She couldn't complete that thought since that she fell off the log because she lost her balance. But the weird part that happened, is that she didn't feel like she just fell, it was more of being sucked into something and falling at the same time.  
  
At that moment, Hermione wasn't paying attention to that at all because she was struggling to put her head above the water because she doesn't really know how to swim in the first place, and second, she was terrified of the squid in the lake.  
  
When Hermione was almost at the point that she couldn't pull herself up anymore, she felt someone take her hand and pulled her out of the water.  
  
'Oh my God please don't tell me that was Ron,' Hermione thought, 'Because if it was, he's never let me live it down.'  
  
For Hermione fortunately, it wasn't Ron. It was a girl about 11 years old with long auburn hair a little bit longer than from where her shoulders were. And she had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, (and for some reason reminded her of Harry) they we're a brilliant shade of emerald green. Also, for some reason, she felt shorter than usual, but that didn't seem that big of a deal for her.  
  
"Hi," said the girl.  
  
"Hey thanks for getting me out of the lake," Hermione replied, "I knew I should have taken swimming lessons when I was younger."  
  
"No problem," said the girl.  
  
"So what your name?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Lily, Lily Evans."  
  
'Why does that name sound so familiar?' Hermione thought to herself. 'Evans, Evans, Evans. Isn't that-'  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lily asked.  
  
Hermione ran to the lake to see her reflection.  
  
When she saw herself, what she saw was someone similar to herself, but it wasn't her. In the reflection, she saw she had the same length and same color hair she always had, but it was straight, well actually she couldn't tell, but it felt like it since that it was wet. Her eye color was the same chocolate brown they all ways were. Her two front teeth though we normal size for an 11 year old. Actually she was 11 years old by the looks of it.  
  
"Is that me?" Hermione whispered to herself.  
  
"I sure hope it is," Lily responded.  
  
Hermione didn't hear her response because the thing that was she was thinking about was that Harry's mother's maiden name because she remembered once that Sirius told Harry what her maiden name was and Harry told her and Ron and it was Evans.  
  
'Wait a minute, I remember that I felt like I was being sucked into something when I fell into the lake. Could it be? Did I go through some type of time warp thing because if this really is Harry's mom, I went back in time! I remember reading about those; it's usually rare to find those. Well now the question is, how the hell am I suppose to get back to the present, or the future, or, I don't know this is to complicated and confusing!'  
  
"Well if you have found out who you are could we please go up to the Gryffindor common room because I think you were sorted into Gryffindor today weren't you?" Lily said.  
  
"Umm yeah. I was sorted into Gryffindor and my name is, umm, Noa, Noa Wind." Hermione responded.  
  
  
  
A/N: OK so now it's your turn to review because I want to know what you people think of it. Thanx. Review please! 


	2. ~ Chapter 2 ~

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Noa Wind, Lavender Young, and Linda Higgins and I guess everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and we can't forget Warner Brothers now can we?  
  
  
  
Hermione's Interference  
  
~ Chapter 2 ~  
  
  
  
'Noa, Noa Wind was a pretty good name.' Hermione always liked the name Noa, but she had no idea why she could think up that name so fast.  
  
"So," said Lily.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione/Noa asked curiously.  
  
"What are you?" Lily asked kind of quick.  
  
"What do mean?" Hermione/Noa asked confused.  
  
"I mean what type of witch are you? A pure blood, half blood, you know." Lily clarified.  
  
"Oh ok I know what you mean. I'm muggle-born (A/N: Don't have a clue how to spell it.)."  
  
"Oh me too. Do you want to go back to the common room?"  
  
"Sure it's starting to get dark anyways."  
  
"Ok. Do you even remember where it is?"  
  
"Yeah I have a pretty good memory."  
  
"Good because I don't."  
  
Hermione/Noa had to laugh at that.  
  
Luckily, Lily had remembered the password. 'So she doesn't have that bad of a memory now does she?' Hermione thought to herself. So when they got to the lady in the pink dresses' portrait, Lily said the password.  
  
When they entered the common room, there was excitement feeling in the room. All the second to seventh years were talking to their friends from last year and a group of third years were playing exploding snaps. Most of the 1st years were nervous because they have to go through the whole routine with meeting new teachers and getting used to the school as well, but still were excited.  
  
Lily and Hermione/Noa decided to go up to their dormitory to unpack their stuff.  
  
When they got there, they saw two girls unpacking their stuff as well. One had black hair that got to about to her shoulders with baby blue eyes and the other one was a dirty blond with her hair a little past her shoulders with hazel eyes.  
  
"Hey," said the girl with black hair.  
  
"Hi," said the dirty blond.  
  
"Hey," said Lily and Hermione/Noa in unison.  
  
"What's you're names?" asked the girl with black hair.  
  
"Lily Evans and this is Noa Wind," Lily answered.  
  
"Oh, I'm Lavender Young and that's Linda Higgins."  
  
"So what are you?" asked Lily.  
  
"I'm a half-blood. My mom's a muggle and my dads a wizard."  
  
"I'm a pure blood." Linda responded.  
  
"Me and Lily are muggle-born." Hermione/Noa said.  
  
"Oh cool," said Lavender.  
  
"Man I'm going to be so bad at magic," Lily said.  
  
"Don't worry," said Lavender, "Even I don't even know what I'm doing and that probably goes for the rest of the first years."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Have you guys heard of the Marauders?" Linda asked.  
  
"No," Lavender and Lily responded.  
  
'Oh shoot! I complete forgot! Sirius, Remus, Peter, and most important Harry's dad James Potter are here too. This is going to be interesting.'  
  
"Well they're a group of Gryffindor first year boys who I heard will play pranks on everyone, especially the Slytherins."  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Lily asked.  
  
"One of the people who was in the same compartment as me on the train heard about it from her other friends."  
  
"Maybe we should do that too," Lily suggested.  
  
"What?" the other three said in unison.  
  
"C'mon it will be fun and maybe we can play pranks on them as well."  
  
"Who the Marauders or the Slytherins?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Both."  
  
"One question though," Linda asked, "What are we going to call ourselves? I mean, the Marauders have a group name and nicknames to go a long with it. Their nicknames are Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail.  
  
"Hmm." Lily thought, "Let me sleep on it. I'll figure it out later."  
  
"Ok," the other three said in unison.  
  
"Now that you mention it," Lavender said, "I think I'll go to bed, it's getting late."  
  
"Good idea," said Linda.  
  
After that, the girls got out of their robes, into their nightgowns, and into their beds.  
  
After Hermione got into bed, she looked out the window and thought, 'Great. Just perfect. The one moment I was going to tell Ron my feelings for him, I get sucked into a time warp and get stuck in time. Now the question is, how am I supposed to get back home?'  
  
A/N: Well I guess that's it. I tried not to have run on sentences in this chapter so I did my best I guess. Oh well. Thanx to everyone who reviewed before plz do it again and for other people who didn't plz do too! 


	3. ~ Chapter 3 ~

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.  
  
A/N: I'm writing this half at school and half at home so these chapters are going to come up late. I'll try to get some up over Christmas break, but I'm not making any promises.  
  
  
  
Hermione's Interference  
  
~ Chapter 3 ~  
  
  
  
(A/N: I'm going to call Noa/Hermione Noa from now on.)  
  
"Noa it's time to get up," Lily said.  
  
Noa just rolled on to her other side in her sleep.  
  
"Noa? NOA GET UP OR ELSE WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After that encounter, Noa jump out of her bed, grabbed her clothes and scrambled to the shower.  
  
"No wonder my mum always did that to me," Lily said casually.  
  
Then the three girls burst out laughing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So did you think of anything that we can call ourselves," Linda asked Lily at the Gryffindor table during breakfast.  
  
"Actually, yes I have," Lily responded, "But it's not all the good."  
  
"Oh c'mon," Lavender said, "it can't be all that bad."  
  
"Wanna bet," Lily responded.  
  
"Just tell us already," Noa exclaimed.  
  
"Fine," relinquished Lily, "Are you guys absolutely sure?"  
  
"Just tell us already!!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, calm down," said Lily humored, "I thought that our group name could be called the Universals.  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard," said Noa, "I mean it's not the greatest name ever, but I probably couldn't have done better that you."  
  
"Plus it sound kinda mysterious," Lavender added.  
  
"I guess," Lily said a little unconvinced.  
  
"So did you figure out what our nicknames for us yet," asked Linda curiously.  
  
"Well it isn't-"  
  
"God would you please tell us," Lavender interrupted," I don't want to go through this again!"  
  
"Don't worry," said Lily humored, "I'm just playing with you're head."  
  
The other three glared at her.  
  
"Any ways, before I was so rudely interrupted," Lily said," I did come up with nicknames as well."  
  
"Cool," said Linda.  
  
"I came up with me being Moonlight. Noa is Darkness. Lavender is Comet. And Linda is Shadow."  
  
"Hey that's really good Lily," Lavender said.  
  
"I know, I know you can all thank me by you three doing my homework for the rest of the month."  
  
"Not gonna happen," Noa said.  
  
'After the experiences with Ron and Harry, no.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"So does everyone approve of our group name and the nicknames," Linda asked.  
  
"Yup," the other three responded.  
  
"Well, well, well," a voice said from behind, "What do we have here?"  
  
The three girls looked behind them to see none other than James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
'My God,' Hermione thought to herself, 'Harry resembles James so much. Not to bad looking either. Sirius and Remus too. And Peter, well, umm, no.'  
  
"It looks like you're gonna have some competition my boys," Linda said slyly.  
  
"What do you mean," James reacted.  
  
"We're gonna start a prankster group," Lavender clarified.  
  
"What," James said confused.  
  
"We mean," Lily said, "That we are going to start up a group. Just like you guys. You guys are the Marauders. And we are the Universals."  
  
"Aw crap," James said frustrated, "That wasn't for other people to know about!"  
  
The four boys groaned as the other four girls laughed.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope that this was a good chapter for you guys. =) So any ways please review, oh and also, I don't care what reviews I get (well may be flames, but I still don't care) just as long as they're useful to me. And if this isn't the type of genre that you like, well that's you're fault. Also, I actually did come up with those group names when I was really bored and I couldn't get to sleep so I also own those names too. Thanx. 


	4. ~ Chapter 4 ~

Disclaimer: The Universals, Moonlight, Darkness, Comet, Shadow, Chantel Williams, Olivia Peterson, Marina Johnson, Noa Wind (ok 50% Faye), Lavender Young, Linda Higgins, Wendy Higgins, and the plot are all mine. J.K. Rowling and the Warner Brothers own their stuff too.  
  
A/N: Yay! People reviewed. I have nothing new to say besides R&R so I'll shut up now.  
  
Advertisements: Ok I know that this is really stupid, but bear with me plz. Do any of you people who read this story like HP humor fics? Then look up My Little Game Show, Mass Murderer in the Bathroom, and Collect Call to Vernon Dursley (even though the Collect Call one is screwed up on chapter 2 but we can fix it). Plz read them! There happy now Faye?  
  
  
  
Hermione's Interference  
  
~ Chapter 4 ~  
  
  
  
After breakfast, the four girls went to their first class, Charms, with four suspicious boys whispering trailing behind them.  
  
"I don't like the idea of them whispering behind us," Noa said.  
  
"Don't worry," Lily said, "It isn't like they're gonna kill us or something. I'm sure they wouldn't go that far."  
  
Noa smiled.  
  
'She's so confident,' Hermione thought to herself, 'Just like Harry. Now I know where he got that from.'  
  
Then they walked into the Charms room with the four boys still trailing behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Charms, Lavender asked, "What do we have next?"  
  
Linda looked down and gave a little scream.  
  
"What," the other three asked in unison.  
  
"We have potions with the Slytherins next," Linda spat, "This is going to be so bad."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because the professor in that class is Head of Slytherin and he favors them. He hates all the rest of the houses, especially Gryffindor. And you don't learn in a classroom, you learn in a dungeon. Plus dungeons creep me out. This is gonna be a living hell for me."  
  
"Oh how do you know it's gonna be like that," asked Lavender asked unconvinced.  
  
"My older sister, Wendy, said so," Linda said, "And she's in her sixth year! I'm surprised she hasn't cracked yet."  
  
"Well I guess," Lily said, "Maybe the Slytherins will be nice?"  
  
"Are you crazy," exclaimed Linda, "You have got to be kidding me! Slytherins are just as bad as the professor! I know I wouldn't bet my money on the Slytherins being nice."  
  
"Maybe they might be nice for a change," Lily responded. "You never know until it happens."  
  
'There goes her confidence again,' Hermione thought.  
  
"I still wouldn't put my money on it though."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got to Potions, Noa got a chill down her spine.  
  
'I guess nothing has changed,' Hermione thought to herself, 'That's pretty bad. I'll never look at the dungeons the same way again.'  
  
The girls took four seats next to each other with four Slytherin girls behind them. One of the girls had blonde hair a little past her shoulders, tanned skin, and light gray eyes. The girl sitting to her left had black hair down to about the middle of her neck, very pale, and dark blue eyes. The girl on the right of the blonde had brown hair with streaks of blonde highlights about shoulder length with a mix of pale and tanned skin and brown eyes. The girl on her right had hair with a mix of a brown and red color, pale skin, and very faint blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Redhead." said the girl with blonde hair  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's you're name?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"I would be more careful if I were you with choosing what group to hang out with."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you don't want to hang out with a bunch of muggle lovers now do ya?"  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"You heard what I said. You wanna come sit with us? I'm Narcissa Rivers. That's Chantel Williams," she said pointing to the girl with back hair, "That's Marina Johnson," indicating the girl with brown hair and blonde highlights, "And that's Olivia Peterson," pointing to the girl with a mix of brown and red color in her hair.  
  
"I think I can choose for myself," Lily said calmly responded, "And I think I have chosen well so far because I am a muggle born. So I say no, I will not choose to sit with you. I'd rather die then hang out with you freaks."  
  
"Oh my God I'm so insulted," Narcissa said sarcastically, "But I know you will regret it. So don't come crying to us when they betray you because we don't hang out with mudbloods."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
Narcissa gave Lily a yeah-like-I-would-care look and went back to talking to the other three Slytherin girls.  
  
"So," Linda started, "What do you think of Slytherins now?"  
  
"Ladies," Lily began, "I believe we have found our first victims."  
  
'This is gonna get interesting,' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'll try to write another chapter during winter break, but I'm not so sure that I will, so I won't make any promises. Also plz review because I like reviews ::smiles evilly::. Sry I don't mean to scare anyone, I'm just hyper at the moment right now and really want reviews for this story. So PLZ review!!!!!!! =)  
  
Ax: I'm sry if I confused you or got u mad or whatever cause I didn't know about the Marauder's coming up with nicknames in their fifth yeah. I'm sry, but I think ur just gonna have to bear with me hear! Thanx for letting me know though.  
  
Laura: I know ur gonna bug with that and ur gonna bug me about the Wendy thing to aren't u? Aww crap I shouldn't have said that. Oh well I'm to lazy to delete that so I'll just suffer with you bugging me about it.  
  
Lyra: Actually I can't take the credit for coming up with Noa for a name because my friend Laura did. Well actually she came up with the first name and I came up with the last name cause I couldn't figure out what Hermione's new name should be. So u should really thank her not me. 


	5. ~ Chapter 5 ~

Disclaimer: Same thing as last chapter. Except my cousin Megan owns Professor McIllio.  
  
A/N: Nothing new except R&R.  
  
  
  
Hermione's Interference  
  
~ Chapter 5 ~  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, the Universals found a place to do their homework. (A/N: I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't want to go through all of their classes and Potions. It would just be to long and to detailed. Or maybe I couldn't think of anything to write. Oh well whatever. I'll just stop babbling on and on so we can get back to the story.)  
  
"Which subject do you guys think is gonna be your worst subject," Lavender asked the other three.  
  
"Charms and Potions," Linda said.  
  
"Transfiguration and Potions," said Lily.  
  
"I'm with Lily," Noa said.  
  
"I think mine would be Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions," said Lavender.  
  
"Looks like Potions is gonna be the worst subject for all of us," Noa said, "Shoot, now where am I gonna go for help?"  
  
"Geez," Linda said, "It's every single Gryffindor's worst subject. The only reason why is because Professor McIllio (A/N: Potions teacher. Thanx for the idea Megan. =)) makes the class a living hell for us because he's head of Slytherin. So the Slytherins suck up to him and when that is accomplished, McIllio will obey every command the Slytherins throw at him. It's basically the Slytherin's way of life. And two of those commands are to absolutely hate the Gryffindors in whatever situation that they are in and that goes as well as the Slytherins being his favorites."  
  
"Well put Shadow," Lavender said.  
  
"I swear I have never seen such misbehaving people before I went to Potions," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah," Lavender agreed, "But I guess we're gonna have to get used to the fact that we're gonna be stuck with them for the next seven years."  
  
"God I don't even want to think about that," Linda responded.  
  
"I guess," Lily said, "But those girls: Rivers, Williams, Johnson, and Peterson; were being so God damn annoying! They threw spit balls at us and made up some rumors about us and said them to each other a little to loud."  
  
"Well it looks like we have official enemies," Linda announced.  
  
"Oh yeah that reminds me," Lily began, "We have to plan what we're gonna do to them after what they did to us."  
  
"Could it wait," Lavender whined, "I'm not done with the homework they gave us. How about when all of us are done?'  
  
"Yeah," Linda and Noa agreed.  
  
"Well I'm done all ready," Lily said.  
  
The other three girls gasped.  
  
'Did I hear her correctly there,' Hermione asked herself, 'Oh well. Maybe I can act like Ron and Harry while I'm here. This is gonna be fun.'  
  
"Ok Moonlight," Linda began, "The last thing that the Universals need is one of their fellow members turn into a bookworm. But please do good in your school work because good grades equals good pranks."  
  
"Don't worry," Lily said, "I'll try to get good grades, but wont go overboard. If I do turn into a bookworm though, shoot me."  
  
"Huh," Linda said confused.  
  
"Forget it," Lily said, "It's a muggle expression."  
  
"Whatever," Linda responded.  
  
"Fine then," Lily said, "Since I'm done with my homework, I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"God Lily no," Noa whined, "Please do my homework and let me go to bed please?!"  
  
"Hmm." Lily thought, "No, I rather see you suffer then do your homework."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Thank you. We'll talk about giving our friends' surprise tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
"Ok see ya later," Lavender said.  
  
"G'night," Linda said.  
  
"Please let me go to sleep," Noa begged.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, goodnight then."  
  
Then Lily went up to the girls' dormitories.  
  
A/N: Yay I made it through another chapter!!! ::is happy:: God do we have to go through this again? Oh well, if u people are to thick headed to not know what I'm gonna say, I'll say it again: plz review, I don't care who u are or what u say (well that might be an exception for Laura), I just want reviews!!!! ~ Thanx and happy holidays =)  
  
fire-enchantment: Well it looks like I'm writing now aren't I? Well yeah I will keep writing, unless I get a writer's block. Just hope it won't happen. God I don't want that to happen.  
  
Laura: You do know that I'm gonna KILL you for that review right? Remind me to do that to Devan and Mark as well, or should I say James and Peter? LOL. Well maybe Devan will be spared because he actually said sorry to me after when he called me that. Now if only u can do that. 


	6. ~ Chapter 6 ~

Disclaimer: Same thing as last chapter except I own Nora Potter, Devan Potter, Michael Wind, and Alexandria Wind.  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to be dramatic and has romance at the end, so if you guys think it was a bit to much or not realistic PLZ tell me cause I don't want to continue if no one tells me and I get less reviews. I'll take the majority of the people who says its bad or good so PLZ do that. Thanx ;)  
  
  
  
Hermione's Interference  
  
~ Chapter 6 ~  
  
"C'mon Noa," Lily said, "It's time to get up."  
  
Noa just rolled on to her other side in her sleep.  
  
"God why do you torture me Darkness? DARKNESS GET UP OR ELSE WE'RE GONNA BE THE LAST ONES TO BREAKFAST AND THERE WILL BE NO MORE FOOD FOR US!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Noa reacted like a lighting bolt struck her when she heard that. She got up, grabbed he clothes, and ran into the shower.  
  
"I knew we didn't need alarm clocks," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah with Moonlight getting up as early as she is, yelling at us to get up, then bribing us with food, who wouldn't want to got up," Lavender said.  
  
Then the other three continued doing what they where doing before Lily yelled at Noa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what are we gonna do about our 'friends'' surprise," Lavender asked.  
  
"How about we brainstorm ideas," Noa suggested.  
  
"Ok."  
  
There was a thirty second pause for the girls to think when Linda spoke up.  
  
"Oh I've got a great idea," Linda said slyly with an evil grin upon her face.  
  
"What is it," the others asked curiously and anxiously.  
  
"Well," Linda began, "We can set off dung bombs at the part of the Slytherin table where they usually sit."  
  
"That's great," Lavender said, "But where are we supposed to get the money for the bombs and how are we supposed to get them? We're not allowed to visit Hogsmeade until our third year!"  
  
"I know that, I can convince my sister to pick up some on her visit to Hogsmeade. And I have some money and a dung bomb cost about three to five galleons each and we just need a few."  
  
"Does anyone have any other ideas," Lily asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good me too, cause I think this is good enough for our first prank."  
  
"So we all agree," Linda asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great."  
  
So the girls went back to their breakfast and didn't talk much since that there wasn't much to talk about. So Noa continued eating her scrambled eggs and bacon. Then a few minuets past and then the owls came into the Great Hall.  
  
The one thing that surprised Noa was that she got a letter.  
  
'Who do I know in this time who would sent me a letter,' Hermione asked herself.  
  
She opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Ms. Wind,  
  
I am unfortunate to announce that you parents, Michael and Alexandria Wind, have been killed by a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort. I'm sorry for this unfortunate encounter.  
  
Cornelious Fudge  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
'Oh God,' Hermione thought, 'I don't even know these people. I shouldn't let the other girls see this.'  
  
"Hey what's this," Linda asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Is it from a boy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon lemme see Darkness."  
  
"No!"  
  
But Linda wouldn't take no for an answer and took it right out of her hands.  
  
'Crap,' Hermione thought, 'Oh well, probably should start to make a scene. If it worked on Harry and Ron, it'll probably work again.'  
  
After Linda read the letter she said, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how serious this was."  
  
'Just think that it's mum and dad,' Hermione told herself as a tear streamed down her face.  
  
"Noa what's wrong," Lavender asked.  
  
Linda whispered to Lavender what happened.  
  
"Oh God," was all Lavender could say.  
  
By now, Noa had tears flowing out of her eyes like a river that would never stop flowing, but didn't speak a word.  
  
" Noa what's wrong," Lily asked.  
  
Lavender whispered to Lily what happened.  
  
Lily was speechless, like she had seen an ominous creature.  
  
Hermione completely broke down because of the reminder of her mum and dad and missed them so much. So she ran up to the Gryffindor common room to get to her dormitory.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall stared at her because she made such a commotion.  
  
'I don't care if everyone in the world looks at me,' Hermione thought, 'They can screw themselves for all I care!'  
  
She ran through the empty corridors and heard they echoing of her footsteps and sobs as well as the real ones.  
  
To Hermione, this felt like a dream.  
  
'I want to go home,' Hermione thought to herself, 'I want to see Mum, Dad, Ron, Harry, everyone that I've been apart from! I just wish I had finished reading that book about the time warp things. I only got halfway through and only know how to get into them and what to do and not do if you were in such a situation. GOD DAMMIT THIS SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
After that, she gave the Fat Lady the password trying to do it while she was sobbing.  
  
When she entered the common room, she planned to go to her dormitory, but she didn't. That's because James Potter was in the common room. He was staring into the empty fireplace from the couch. He seemed to be staring out into space, but a very depressing and solemn look was on his face.  
  
This made Hermione calm down and realize that James seemed to be having a hard time too.  
  
"James," Noa whispered.  
  
James didn't break contact with the empty fireplace.  
  
'James don't do this to me,' Hermione thought, 'You're acting like Harry when he's depressed. I get so scared when he does this to me."  
  
"Har- I mean James," she said a little bit louder than before.  
  
That seemed to catch his attention because he lost contact with the fireplace and looked at Noa.  
  
"Hey," he said solemnly.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
He looked down at a piece of parchment, then attempted to look into the fireplace and get lost in thought like before. But she sat down and sat down next to him on the couch and started to talk to him.  
  
"C'mon James," she began, "It's not healthy to keep something inside you and not talk about it. You'll scare me if you don't talk to me, believe me, I've had experiences," which was meant most towards Harry.  
  
He handed her the parchment he had looked down at before. It had read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am unfortunate to report that a dark wizard has killed your parents, Devan and Nora Potter, by the name of Voldemort. I'm sorry for this unfortunate encounter.  
  
Cornelious Fudge  
  
1 Minister of Magic  
  
"Oh my God I'm so sorry," Noa said, "I think I can relate to what you're going through."  
  
"How?"  
  
She handed him her letter.  
  
"Oh God I didn't know," was what he said after he read the letter. Then he hugged her as she sobbed on to his shoulder with him rocking her back and forth for her to calm down.  
  
About seven minuets later, Noa started to calm down. James picked up her shoulders to force her to look into his eyes and said: "Don't worry, we'll get through this together. The best thing that we can do is try not to break down to often and remember them with the good memories we shared with them."  
  
After he said that, the gaze didn't stop. Noa was drowning in his warm chocolate brown eyes and couldn't get out.  
  
'He's so much like Harry with his confidence. I love James so much for that,' Hermione thought, 'Oh crap. I think I've just fallen for James Potter!!!!! This can't be good.'  
  
Then the portrait opened and Noa's and James's friends came in. And with that, their gaze broke.  
  
  
  
A/N: That was a long chapter! I'm sorry if that was too dramatic or unrealistic. There will probably be more chapters later on that are like that, but not to often in the next couple of chapters I think. PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jackie I.: Thanx for the complement. ;)  
  
Baz: Looks like you got what u wanted.  
  
Lyra: Looks like I have some romance in Noa's life and it's not Remus.  
  
I Am A Flying Matress w/Wings: No I'm not gonna hate you for the rest of my life. And of course we're still gonna kill Mark even if he does says sorry. ;)  
  
Jacks: Thanx. I was gonna have that be that way sometime in the story, but right now it's different. So please keep reading even though this is happening.  
  
Munkie Butt: I'm sorry about that, I can't remember all that stuff very well. I have a really bad memory. But could you please stretch that part a little with those true details. If you can, Thanx. If you can't, I say I'm very sorry for doing that and plz forgive me! 


	7. ~ Chapter 7 ~

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious by now what I'm gonna say.  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm still continuing after six chapters!!! ::mumbles to self:: Didn't think that was possible. So anyway, I have nothing new to say. Just the usual, R&R.  
  
Hermione's Interference  
  
~ Chapter 7 ~  
  
"Noa, Noa," Lily said when she entered the common room looking for her. When she found her with the other five people who were looking for either Noa or James, she sat next to her hugging her.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry with all this devastation you're going through," Lily said.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
On the other side of the couch at the same time, Sirius asked James, "You gonna be ok James?"  
  
"I've been feeling better than I did a few minuets ago," James said as he turned to Noa and smiled.  
  
Hermione caught sight of this and thought to herself, 'God I hate it and love it when he does that. It just makes me go weak at the knees. Kind of odd to be feeling that when I'm not standing.'  
  
"Why what happened to him," Lily asked.  
  
"Read this," as he handed Lily the letter James received from the ministry.  
  
The other two girls gathered around Lily to see what happened to James.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry James," Lily said.  
  
"Me too," Lavender said.  
  
"Same here," Linda agreed.  
  
"So what's up with Noa," Sirius asked.  
  
"Same thing as James," Lily answered.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too," Remus said.  
  
"Same here," Peter agreed.  
  
(A/N: I know I'm repeating lines, but I'm tired and can't think all that well at the moment.)  
  
There was a pause after that.  
  
"You know what would cheer us up," Sirius said to break the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Plan what day we can bomb the Slytherins."  
  
"O-wait," Lily began, "How did you find out about us bombing the Slytherins?"  
  
"Remus has good very ears."  
  
"Damn you Remus."  
  
"And we were wondering if we could get into the action."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because those four dumb ass Slytherins: Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle we insulting James's and my family."  
  
"Hang on, let us debate if we should or shouldn't let you guys in our festivities."  
  
So the four girls went into a corner of the common room to debate.  
  
"What do you guys think," Lily asked the other three.  
  
"I think that we should have them with us," Noa said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the more people we have, the better chances we of things going well and have a better prank."  
  
"I think we shouldn't," Lavender said.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because the more people involved, the more house points we lose."  
  
"Good point," Lily said, "What do you think Linda?"  
  
"I think we should."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they are hot. Well maybe except Peter, but James, Sirius, and Remus are at least."  
  
'I guess that's true,' Hermione thought to herself, 'Now I know which one of us is gonna be the most boy crazy and has lots of gossip. Or basically most preppie.' (A/N: Sorry to all the girls who are like that and take that as an insult. Don't hurt me!!!! :: runs away in fear::)  
  
"Well I don't know which one to chose," Lily said, "So, I'm sorry Comet, majority rules I guess."  
  
"I just hope we don't lose a lot of house points for this," Lavender said.  
  
After that last comment, the four girls walked back to the boys to tell them their decision.  
  
"So what do you think," Sirius asked.  
  
"By majority vote," Lily began, "We have come to the decision that you guys may work with us on this operation."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Now all we have to do is set a date and how we're gonna do this."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So Linda is gonna get the dung bombs from her sister."  
  
"Yeah," Linda said.  
  
"When is their first trip to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"September twenty-sixth I think. I'll double check with Wendy when I ask her if she can pick up the bombs for us."  
  
"Ok that's good. Now lets pick a date and what meal we're gonna do it at."  
  
"I think breakfast is the best time," Remus said.  
  
"Does everyone agree with that," Lily asked.  
  
"No cause I won't be awake." Noa said.  
  
"Ok then how about at lunch?" Lily suggested.  
  
"That would be good."  
  
"Does everyone want to do it at lunch?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, now we need to find out what day we should do it then. How about next week after Wendy's Hogsmeade trip?"  
  
"No," Sirius said instantly, "I think it would be pretty obvious if we did it on a weekend."  
  
"I guess it makes sense. How about the Monday after that?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So that day is ok for everyone?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We're probably gonna need more bombs, so you guys need to pay up."  
  
"Fine, but this better be worth it," James complained while giving his share of money to Linda.  
  
"Don't worry it will," Lily said, "This is gonna be fun."  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay now I'm done wit this chapter! Now you people need to review so that I know if people will read this chapter. :: mumbles to self:: Sure hope they did. Just review plz.  
  
Lyra: You're welcome and thanx for the complement!  
  
She-who-must-not-be-named: Thanx for the complement. And to answer your question about Harry and Ron and what they are doing, I'm planning that they are kinda frozen in time and they're not really doing anything. If you read The Devil's Arithmetic by Jane Yolen, I'm planning on having the ending be the same ways the book's was. 


	8. ~ Chapter 8 ~

Disclaimer: Well, what do you think I'm gonna say?  
  
A/N: Ok, if you've gotten to this far in the story, I thank you!!!. The only thing is that you shouldn't complain about the fact that the Marauders didn't get their names until their fifth year because I already know!!!!!!!!!!! I've just heard it a lot and I'm getting really sick of it!!! Ok? Thanx. Enjoy the story. if you can actually endure it because I didn't realize something. Sry, if you've been kind to me about it, but there's these little bastards yelling at me for it. So stop complaining please!!! That was probably one of the reasons I stopped writing for a while.  
  
  
  
Hermione's Interference  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
  
  
The day after they figured out how to get back the Slytherins, Lily and Sirius asked Dumbledore if Noa could stay at Lily's house over the summer and if James could stay over at Sirius's. Well they finally persuaded Dumbledore into it so Noa, Sirius, Lily, and James were happy about that.  
  
Then a week after that, Dumbledore called James and Noa down to his office. (A/N: Or whatever they have at Hogwarts.)  
  
"Do you have any idea what Dumbledore wants with us," Noa asked James while going to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"I know it can't be about me skipping a year," Noa laughed, "Because lets just say that me and McIllio don't get along very well."  
  
'Wow,' Hermione thought, 'Bet you Harry and Ron never thought that those words would come out of Hermione Granger's mouth.'  
  
"Well, he doesn't really get along with any Gryffindors," James replied, "I'm surprised you haven't heard that because I thought that Linda would have told you because she's one of the most gossipy girls in our year so far."  
  
"Yeah, she told us, because of her sister Wendy."  
  
"She's in her sixth year right?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I think that she's one of the most gossipy girls in her year too."  
  
"Must run in the family."  
  
Noa and James laughed.  
  
By that time, they got to the gargoyle (A/N: please for give me if I got it wrong because I'm too lazy to check the book), which lead to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Don't worry, Dumbledore gave me the password," James said.  
  
Then there was a long awkward silence while James thought of the password.  
  
"This goes to show what a 'wonderful' memory you have, James," Noa said in a sarcastic way.  
  
"Shut up," James said rather playfully, "I've almost got it."  
  
"Sure you just keep on thinking that," Noa teased.  
  
"I do, it's some kind of muggle candy that ends in tart."  
  
"Sweet Tart?"  
  
At that moment, the gargoyle slid to the right revealing a staircase leading up into the tower.  
  
Noa had a huge grin of success on her face.  
  
"I was going to say that," James said in a come-on-work-with-me kind of voice.  
  
"Right," Noa said.  
  
"Really I was gonna say it!"  
  
"Yeah, I believe you."  
  
"Fine then, don't believe me."  
  
"Ok," Noa said happily.  
  
James had a very confused look on his face and ended the argument.  
  
'God,' Hermione thought, ' I love talking and joking around with him. It gives me a nice homey feeling for me, like I actually took my best friend back with me.'  
  
"Ok, here we are," James announced while standing by the door leading into Dumbledore's office. The he knocked on the door and then Dumbledore let them in.  
  
"Please sit down," Dumbledore said.  
  
He pointed out two chairs and Noa and James sat down. In the room were still all the pictures of the former headmasters at the school and so was the phoenix, still as beautiful as ever.  
  
"I suppose you want to know why I brought the two of you up here today," Dumbledore began.  
  
Noa and James nodded.  
  
"Well we just found out how both of your parents died. We got the results back from the Ministry of Magic last night.  
  
Noa looked at James to see if he was all right. He looked really depressed and devastated compared to when they were walking to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"It turns out," Dumbledore continued, "That Voldemort broke into the Wind's household and managed to keep alive until the Potters arrived because they were auras and protected the innocent from evil wizards. Well by the time they got there, the Dark Mark was already in the sky which means that he was there. So the Potter's went in to try to save them, but they couldn't he was too powerful, so he killed all four of them."  
  
By this time, James looked liked to be in a trance like when he was staring into the fire in the common room a few days ago.  
  
"Oh, James," Nora cried and then hugged him and held him tight for a while, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Noa said. Then she cried into his shoulder and still held him tight.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Dumbledore concluded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yes, dramatic, I know, just like chapter 6. I just hope I wasn't too sappy for you, or for that matter, too short. Plz review, no flames, and plz remember what I said at the beginning. Thanx!  
  
pttlvr- thanx, and I already gave u back the response, if you didn't check yet.  
  
Maddy- yes I know, I get a lot of that (read beginning a/n). But I don't think that Hermione will tell Dumbledore, but might change my mind. And thank you for noticing that peter is still one of the guy's friends, even though I really hate him, but he wasn't like that before. I think. o well.  
  
Fire-enchantment- Thanx! It means a lot to me.  
  
Lyra- this enough sparks for u? well, maybe not that much, but its just the beginning, more of that will come soon I think.  
  
Laura the Prairie Dog- yes that's the book I read last year and thank u on the prep thing. Heehee. (and no, he doesn't, ur reflection even said it) if other ppl read this besides Laura, don't ask if you don't know already , really creepy and funny, well. to me at least. Heehee.  
  
Fyre Eye- yeah read up above. Thanx for the compliment though!  
  
Angelwenh- thanx, and this is when im gonna continue, sry for keeping u so long. ::cries::  
  
Magisch Machen- Thanx! The end to the devil's arithmetic by that the main character starts to lose her memory, and when she's about to die, she goes back to the Passover meal thing, it was a good book to me at least. Heehee 


	9. ~ Chapter 9 ~

Disclaimer: Do I have to go through all this again? Ok I think you people obviously know what I'm gonna say, if don't, then go back to previous chapters because you'll eventually find it.  
  
A/N: Yay! No little bastards telling me that I forgot something!!! Besides that, I really don't have anything to say so lets just continue on with the story k?  
  
  
  
Hermione's Interference  
  
~ Chapter 9 ~  
  
  
  
After the little meeting with Dumbledore, James locked himself in his dorm and only allowed Sirius, Remus, and Peter to come up.  
  
'God I wish I felt what James feels,' Hermione thought, 'That way I could be with him and talk with him to make him feel better. It hurts me so much to see him like that.'  
  
Noa was down in the common room staring into the blazing fire when everyone else was socializing.  
  
That's when Sirius and Remus came up to Noa.  
  
"Umm… Noa?" Sirius asked.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Noa?" Remus said more sincerely then Sirius.  
  
Then Noa snapped from thought, " Oh, hi Remus, Sirius." Said with a meloncoly tone.  
  
"Remus, Peter, and me were wondering if you could go up and see James." Sirius said.  
  
"I can't do that!" Noa said in shock, "First of all, that's the boy's dormitory, I'm not allowed in there. Also, I don't think I can make him better, what if I make him feel even worse then he all ready is?"  
  
"I actually think that he would rather have you to talk to then us," Remus began, "Even thought we're his best friends, he seems that he needs to talk to someone who has the same problem. We've been trying to get to him, but nothing has worked so far. And he seems to be getting along with you pretty well."  
  
"Besides," Sirius added, "You're afraid to go into the boy's dormitory? I thought you were a Universal?!"  
  
'Ooooohhhhhh he's gonna pay for that big time,' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
""I guess I could, but how am I not supposed to get caught?"  
  
"Don't worry," Sirius said, "We'll get you up there. We'll be standing outside and if someone asks why we're out there, we'll just say, 'James kicked us out and locked the door.'"  
  
"Are you sure he's not going to mind?"  
  
"We're almost one hundred percent sure of that." Remus said.  
  
"What about the other part?" Lily asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that."  
  
"Ok I'll do it I guess." Noa gave in.  
  
So Noa followed Sirius and Remus up the stairs to their dormitory. Peter was all ready there waiting for them outside the dorm.  
  
"Good luck," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah," Peter agreed.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be standing out here the entire time," Sirius said also comforting Noa.  
  
"I'll try my best," Noa said, "Just don't blame me if he feels a hell lot worse because this was your guys' idea in the first place."  
  
After Noa was done explaining herself, she opened the door into the Marauder's dorm and saw James lying on his bed staring at the top of the canopy on his bed.  
  
"Uh… James?" Noa asked.  
  
"Hmm…," James said depressingly still not breaking contact with his eyes and the top of the canopy.  
  
Noa sat on James's bed, "This may sound awkward, but I'm really worried about you." Noa began, "You've been really out of it and been really paranoid because of what happened. I'm so sorry with what happened, I would do anything to get my parents back, but I know there is nothing I can do. And I know that your parents wouldn't want you to dwell on this, it just isn't healthy for you.  
  
"Besides, I really miss the way you're so full of joy and how you make everyone have a smile on their face. And I'm sure other people feel that way too. But James! You have so much ahead of you and I don't want you to loose because you won't do anything anymore."  
  
They sat in silence for a while when James sat up.  
  
"Thank you so much for that. I really needed it after hearing my parents' deaths all over again," he said. Then he hugged Noa and cried in her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Noa said soothingly, "It's the least I could do after you comforted me when I heard about my parents. We'll get over this. We have to. We still have to get back at those Slytherins."  
  
James started to laugh at that.  
  
"You're right," he said, "When are we going to do that any ways?"  
  
"I think tomorrow is the twenty-sixth. So maybe tomorrow at lunch."  
  
"Ok, I know we'll be there. We'd never pass an opportunity to play a prank of the Slytherins."  
  
"Well that's good because we really need to get back at those bitches."  
  
There was a slight awkward pause after that.  
  
"So I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Noa asked.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
Noa went out the door and carefully made way down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Noa was woken up by he normal wake up call, Lily.  
  
'Thank God Lily like Parvati has such a loud voice,' Hermione thought, 'Then I probably wouldn't be willing to get up because alarm clocks don't have any effect on me at all.'  
  
When the girls were done get with their morning routine before going to breakfast, they went to breakfast and told the Marauders their plan to bomb the Slytherins with the dung bombs Wendy got for Linda.  
  
"Everyone got that?" Lily asked.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
(A/N: And you thought I was going to tell you the plan, yeah right! Then that would take all the fun out of the prank.)  
  
"Great! See you guys at lunch!"  
  
Then they went to their classes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At lunch, they got together and discussed what they were going to do.  
  
"Ok good luck everyone," Sirius said. And they went to their positions.  
  
The Universals went over to Severus Snape and his group of friends to say "hi".  
  
"Hey Severus," Linda said flirtatiously. And sat next to him.  
  
'No guy can resist Linda's charm,' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Then the other girls followed Linda's lead and Lily sat next to Lucius Malfoy, Lavender sat next to Jack Goyle, and Noa sat next to Craig Crabbe. (A/N: Does anyone know their names?????) They too said hi flirtatiously to the guy they sat down to.  
  
'God I can't believe I'm gonna do this,' Hermione thought, 'Oh well, it will be worth it.'  
  
So they were all flirting with each other while the guys ate.  
  
Then Lavender said she "had to tie her shoe". So she bent down under the table, took the dung bombs she had in her pocket and set them off (it takes a while for them to go off).  
  
"Ok we got to go eat our own lunches out table, sorry. Well see ya later." Linda said.  
  
With that they got up and walked away.  
  
~ at same time but in Marauder's POV ~  
  
"Hey Narssia," said flirtatiously. Basically they did the same thing the Universals did.  
  
Then Remus bent down under the table to "tie his shoe", pulled out his dung bombs and set them off.  
  
"Ok we gotta go eat lunch too." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh please stay! We have pleanty of food for you guys." Narssia begged.  
  
"I think that might be breaking the rules, but we could see each other outside of class." Sirius said being as smooth as he was.  
  
"Ok, see ya," Narssia finally gave in.  
  
The guys literally jumped out their seats and went pretty quickly to the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Obviously the girls were there before them so Lily asked, "So how did it go?"  
  
Lily did get her answer, but not from the guys. The next think she heard were these big booms going off in the Great Hall plus the screaming to go along with it.  
  
The all burst out laughing after that along with all the other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs.  
  
"We are so going to get it," Remus said while he was still laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but I was worth it!" Noa exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter. Now I'm totally getting out of the parent loss thing for James and Noa because that was getting really annoying. I'm just glad I put some humor in that chapter because I thought I was getting way too dramatic. I also need help with the next chapter, I can't decide to continue first year like with them getting detention and a few other things, or going straight to summer. Could you guys plz help me out??!! Anyways, plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
pttlvr- You're welcome. I'm glad you don't care about my little mistake about this story because that shit was really getting to me. By the way, what's the title of your story going to be anyway?  
  
b- It's cool that you have an idea for harry to pop in, but I don't think he's gonna come back in time with Hermione though. I hope you keep on reading my story though!  
  
Hermione4Harry!- Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the James/Hermione twist. I just hope you liked this chapter! ::begs and hopes::  
  
Li-chan- Actually I was hoping that the Marauders and Universals wouldn't find out about Hermione being from the future, I'm still not sure if it will happen, but I'm thinking that it won't. Also with Noa/Hermione's parent's umm… well, it's actually Noa's parents that die, not Hermione's because Noa was actually Noa before Hermione came along, so Hermione's parents are still alive. I hope that cleared somethings up, if it didn't write something in you're review and be more specific because I can get pretty confused at times.  
  
K- Well Noa and Hermione don't share the same parents because before Hermione came along, Noa was still Noa so Hermione's parents haven't died, just Noa's. I guess I confused to many people with them being muggle born because Hermione had prior knowledge to that because she has Noa's brain kinda so that's why they are both muggle born.  
  
padfoots girl- Thanx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. ~ Chapter 10 ~

Disclaimer: Do I have to go through all this? Ok if you don't know what I own, then check previous chapters. The only things that I own that are new in this chapter are Noa's grandparents and Aunt Anita. K? Good.  
  
A/N: Wow! I'm already on tenth chapter. But it's kinda bad because they're still in their first year I haven't had them been out of school yet. This will be the last chapter that will have them in their first year at school. I'm pretty sure of that. Anyways, this chapter features a lot more Hermione than usual. And as usual. R&R!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Warning: This chapter does involve the use of alcohol, some drug use, and a little violence, but nothing too serious. So I'm warning you people now before you read this because this is a pretty dramatic chapter, it was also really hard for me to write at some part cause I so into it. Also it's pretty long too. I'm only doing this just to be on the safe side.  
  
Hermione's Interference  
  
~ Chapter 10 ~  
  
Wondering how much trouble they got into? Ok, first they each got 20 points taken away each. Next, they had detention for a week cleaning the dungeons. You really don't want to know what kind of leftovers there are after Potions. The Universals and the Marauders had nightmares for weeks afterwards.  
  
Only two good things came out of it: the complements they got from the other students that were in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff (except people who were prefects, Head Boy/Girl, or their friends, but they didn't really matter). Even seventh years were giving them complements, I mean that's a huge honor especially if you're a first year. The other good thing was that taste of revenge. Hermione had always wanted to do that to the Slytherins. That was the best part of the experience.  
  
That prank was a great set off for the beginning of the year. Eventually class after class, prank after prank (which usually came after an insult or just playing with the Marauders), Halloween and Christmas passed and somehow they were already in the middle of April.  
  
"God I'm so worried about the exams," Lily complained. They were in the Gryffindor common room discussing about classes since they just finished their homework.  
  
"Don't worry," Lavender said, "You have really good grades in every class. Well, maybe except Potions, but you have the top grades in Gryffindor at least."  
  
"I know that, but what if I forget something and I sink as low as to cheating?"  
  
"Now I know there won't be any cheating," Linda said, "Wendy said that the professors are trying out some 'Anti-Cheating Quills' this year and will continue to just them if they are a success. So if they work, I'll most likely fail the exams."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Noa said.  
  
"HEY!!!!"  
  
"Just kidding. I only would be surprised if you didn't study."  
  
"Another part of getting ready for these exams includes having a good night rest," Lavender began, "That's what I'm going to do. Goodnight."  
  
"I'll come too," Lily said, "That way I can get Darkness up or else then we'll both be late to class and won't have anything to eat."  
  
"What!" Noa said shocked, "Then I probably get to bed too. I might miss breakfast because then all that food will go to waste all because of Moonlight.  
  
"I don't want to be down here by myself so I'll go to bed too," Linda said.  
  
They then went up to their dorm, put on their nightgowns and did the other things they did before they went to bed.  
  
"Goodnight guys," Lavender said.  
  
"Night," Lily said.  
  
"See you guys in the morning," Linda said.  
  
"Yeah, good night," Noa said.  
  
After a half-hour or so, every one was asleep except Noa.  
  
'Why can't I fall asleep?!' Hermione thought to herself, 'Usually I could fall asleep with just with a snap of a finger. This is so annoying! I hate it when this happens.'  
  
After a couple of minutes Hermione thought to herself, 'I think I remember reading in the book about this time warp that you can see what the person's past was. That could only happen if you concentrated really hard. Hmm. maybe I could do that now. I know that Lily will be able to wake me up, just have to be a little more forceful than usual.' Hermione had to laugh silently at that.  
  
So Hermione went into deep concentration and after about a minute, she saw a younger version of Noa when she was probably in first grade or so. Noa, her mom, and her dad were all at the kitchen table eating dinner.  
  
Noa's dad, Mike, had blond hair, but had Noa's eyes. He was probably in his late twenties or early thirties. Her mum, Alexandria, had the same brown hair, but it went a little past her shoulders and her eye color was a mix of blue and gray. She too also seemed to be in her late twenties or early thirties.  
  
"Did you see what I drawed at school Daddy?" Noa asked her father.  
  
"Noa showed it to me right after school," Noa's mother said, "I don't think Daddy has seen it yet. Why don't you go get it Noa?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Noa ran to her room and grabbed it off her dresser and ran back to the table as quick as lightning.  
  
Noa handed the picture to her dad, "Oh it's lovely," he said.  
  
"It's a kitty," she said.  
  
"I see. I absolutely love it! How about we put it on the refrigerator after we're done with dinner? I think I know the perfect spot where to put it."  
  
"Ok!" she said excitedly.  
  
As he placed it on the refrigerator he beamed at the excitement Noa showed.  
  
Then the memory went into a fade and went into a new one.  
  
It seemed that they were all the same age as they were before, maybe a couple of months later or so. It was a couple of hours before dinner and when her dad came home. Her mum was fixing up dinner while Noa was coloring in her coloring book at the kitchen table.  
  
Then the phone rang and her mum picked it up, "Hello?" she asked. "Yes." she said solemnly. Then there was a pause for the person to explain themselves it seemed like. "Oh God no! Are you sure?... Ok, thank you for letting us know. Good day." And she hung up the phone while crying.  
  
Her mum then walked over to Noa, "Noa, baby," she began, "I just got off the phone with the police. They said that Grandma and Grandpa got into a car accident and I'm sad to say that they both died instantly before they could get help."  
  
"So we'll never see them again?" Noa asked starting to cry.  
  
"No, we'll never see them again," her mum managed to choke out while sobbing so hard.  
  
Then the memory faded out.  
  
'Those were my Mum's parents; my only grandparents left living that got killed. That's why she's so hurt. To make the matters even worse, a drunk driver killed them. My mother even stopped drinking anything with alcohol in it. Even when she went to parties or was just staying at home, she was that upset. She did eventually forgive the driver, but the pain wasn't taken away and continued not to drink anymore.' Hermione heard in her head. She automatically assumed it was Noa. A couple tears streamed down Hermione's face when she was filled in with more detail.  
  
'Does it get better?' Hermione asked "Noa".  
  
'You'll see.'  
  
Next thing Hermione saw were the Winds having a family meeting. Noa seemed to be around seven or eight years old at the time.  
  
"Guess what Noa?" her mum said, "Aunt Anita is going to be staying with us for a little while."  
  
"Really?!" Noa asked sounding like it was too good to be true.  
  
"Yes," her dad said, "She's moving in next week."  
  
"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
'She had money problems, that's why she came to stay with us. She was my best friend until I came to Hogwawts. I never really had any friends when I was little. I could never really get along with anyone because I was too shy to talk to anyone. The teachers never cared about me or who I was friends with, they were too busy with the trouble making kids. (A/N: I've never know a teacher who has ever done this so I'm not saying all teachers will do this. I'm just doing this to make this flow better.) That was why I was really excited to hear this news.' Noa said.  
  
Hermione saw some good memories when Noa and Anita were together. She saw memories of them playing at the park, cooking together, and Anita helping Noa with homework.  
  
But with a package of good comes the bad. Hermione saw scenes of Anita having tantrums and throwing things. It was really hard for Hermione to watch this. She had to keep reminding herself that she only was there in the memory, but it was so hard to do it because it seemed so real.  
  
'Yeah, it was pretty fun living with her, but since she smoked since she was sixteen, she was thirty-five at that time. So we tried to get her to stop smoking, but when she didn't have a cigarette for a long time, she'd get into these temper tantrums and sometimes the cravings were so bad she actually threw object across the room she was so mad.'  
  
'Oh my God. I'm so sorry,' Hermione said.  
  
'Don't be,' Noa said, 'Just see what's going to happen.'  
  
Another memory came into Hermione's head, this time it was in a hospital waiting room with Noa, her mum, and dad in it.  
  
Then an ER doctor came up to them, "I'm sorry," the doctor began, "But we lost her. The heart attack was so severe; there was basically nothing we could do to help. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
Everything in Noa's world seemed to have collapsed right in that brief moment.  
  
Then the memory faded out.  
  
'She was my best friend. I couldn't bear to lose her. After that, it felt like my world came crashing down. I was so lost. That was the summer before I went into fourth grade. I was so depressed that year my grades dropped dramatically, I'm surprised I didn't think of turning to drugs or think of trying to commit suicide.'  
  
Hermione started to feel tears come down her cheeks because it was so painful for Noa to relive that memory and that was the only way for Noa to express herself through Hermione since she was in Noa's body. Hermione also cried because it was really hard to actually realize that a fourth grader could turn to drugs and commit suicide at such a young age.  
  
'Since my grades were dropping, my mother pulled me out of school to home school me herself hoping it would do me some good. When I got my letter, we were so happy. My parents were happy because we had been having money problems. So now my mom could go back to her old job and bring in the same amount as we did before. I was really happy because maybe I could meet some people and become friends with them. At first we weren't so sure that it was real so we went to Diagon Alley. When we got my supplies, we were convinced that I should go. By the way, how is my life so far?'  
  
Hermione mentally froze at that question; she didn't want to tell her that her only family died.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well the good news is that you have three friends: Lily Evans, Lavender Young, and Linda Higgins. You guys are called the Universals and you guys all have nicknames for your group: Lily is Moonlight, Lavender is Comet, Linda is Shadow and you are Darkness. You guys play pranks on people and are like a team of friends. We got the idea from these other guys called the Marauders who also play pranks and are a team of friends. We are always competing with them. So we're kinda friends with them too. Their names are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They also have nicknames: James is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, and Peter is Wormtail. And umm. I kinda fancy James, or, wait a minute. maybe you do.'  
  
'No, I think it's you because you have your own emotions.'  
  
'Ok. Do you want to see the Marauders and the other Universals?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Hermione then imagined both groups and showed it to Noa.  
  
'Hmm. James is kinda cute, but I think that Sirius HOT!'  
  
'Yeah, well he is a big flirt.'  
  
'That's why I like him.'  
  
'Umm. Ok.'  
  
'So what's the bad news?'  
  
There was a long pause after that question.  
  
'Hello? Hermione are you still there?'  
  
'Yeah, I just don't know how to tell you this.'  
  
'What? What is it?'  
  
'Hang on let me read you something.'  
  
Hermione went to Noa's trunk and pulled out the letter she got about Noa's parents.  
  
This was something I got from to Ministry of Magic, which was for you, back in September.'  
  
Hermione read the letter in her head and transmitted it to Noa.  
  
'No. NO!' Noa screamed and it seemed like the words were going to come out of Hermione's mouth and made her head spin. 'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!'  
  
Noa wanted to cry so badly that Hermione got that pain and started to sob hysterically. She was really lucky that none of the girls woke up.  
  
'Why! Why would he want to kill MY parents?!'  
  
'I don't know. My best guess is that he probably wants to effect the future somehow.'  
  
'Why?! What will happen?'  
  
'I can't say anything or else then everything will be messed up in the future as I recall reading. He probably knows that I'm here. So that way you would break down and the only way to express your emotion is through me and I'll lose all my energy. so when he comes and tries to attack. Oh God! Noa stop being so emotional or else he'll kill us both! Just calm down and think it through.'  
  
After a while Hermione began to calm down, 'Good just try to relax and calm down,' Hermione said in to Noa soothingly.  
  
Eventually, only silent tears streamed down her face.  
  
'Maybe I should keep you informed of what's going on in your life every once and a while.' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, it would be nice.'  
  
'Talk to you later?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Then Hermione went to sleep with tears still streaming down her face silently.  
  
A/N: Yes, a very dramatic and long chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing for some people, but basically Noa is still in her head, but Hermione has basically has a lot more control over Noa's body and mind. So Noa is basically dormant until Hermione thinks really hard about her and wants to communicate with her. I hope this story is staring to make sense! It's still confusing for me too. Plz review though, if you tell me that you're confused I'll understand. Believe me. 


	11. ~ Chapter 11 ~

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? Fine! I think if you go back to other chapters you'll find everything you want.  
  
A/N: All I have to say is that I probably won't write any more until I go back to school and if you want to know when I start school. If any of you want to know when it starts, its August 28. R&R!!!!!!  
  
Hermione's Interference  
~ Chapter 11 ~  
  
In the morning, Lily, Lavender, and Linda got up and there was only one question on their minds: What the hell happened to Noa?  
  
"Did you guys hear Noa last night crying?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lily and Linda said.  
  
"I wonder what she was dreaming about because there are tear stains on her pillow and all over her bedspread," Linda said  
  
"How about I wake her up to see what was going on last night," suggested Lily.  
  
"Hey Noa. Noa?"  
  
"I think you're going to have to yell at her to get her up." Linda said.  
  
"I know, but she seems so hurt."  
  
"If we don't get her up now then she's going to be late for class. By the looks of it, I think that she was up pretty late last night."  
  
"I just hope she's not mad at up for doing this. DARKNESS IT'S TIME TO GET UP OR ELSE WE'RE GOING TO MISS CLASS! OR WORSE. MISS BREAKFAST!!!!!  
  
"Huh? What?" Noa said confused and tiredly.  
  
"Hey, what happened last night?"  
  
"Uhhh."  
  
"Yeah we heard you last night crying," Lavender said.  
  
'Oh shoot what an I suppose to say?' Hermione said to herself.  
  
"I- uhh- was dreaming about my parents and what good times we had together. Then it turned into me seeing their deaths."  
  
"Oh were so sorry Noa."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
Everyone looked sincerely at Noa in the silence that turned very awkward.  
  
"So who's hungry?!" Noa said breaking the silence.  
  
"Me!" said the other girls happily. They were so happy to see that Noa was forgetting the night before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the rest of the months passed of the school year, the exams came as well. Everyone was dreading this day fearful they'd fail, but most of the students did well.  
  
Lily got top marks and surprisingly, James tied with her. Believe me, if you spent as much of time as the Universals did with the Marauders, you'd be too. Remus, Lavender and Noa got around the same marks, a little above average. Sirius and Linda had gotten around average marks. And umm. Peter. he's one of the reasons why "most" did well.  
  
'I'm glad I didn't get top marks,' Hermione said, 'That was getting annoy after a while. Plus people seemed to dislike me when I got top marks.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day everyone was going to Hogsmeade Station to go home, the Marauders and Universals decided that each group would sit in separate compartments, but they would be right next to each other.  
  
So back and forth through out the train ride they were going from compartment from compartment. A couple of times they pulled a prank on the other group (which the lady with the cart of sweets didn't like for umm. some reasons), played games, or just talked.  
  
When they all got to King's Cross Station, they grabbed their luggage and said their goodbyes.  
  
"We need to get supplies together in the middle of August or sometime around there," Linda said, "I'll owl you guys ok?"  
  
"Remember James is staying with me ok?" Sirius said.  
  
"Noa's staying with me also!" Lily said a little too quickly.  
  
"Ok, see you guys then." Linda said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Lets go find my mum and dad ok?" asked Lily.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They searched for a couple of minutes and found them over by the court of restaurants.  
  
"Hey Mum! Dad!" Lily yelled to them.  
  
"Hello darling," Lily's mum said and hugged Lily.  
  
"Welcome home baby," Lily's dad said and hugged Lily too.  
  
Mrs. Evans had the same straight auburn hair as Lily just at her shoulders and had grayish-blue eyes. Mr. Evans had blonde hair, but had Lily's extravagant green eyes.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Noa Wind. She's the one who's going to be staying with us over the summer."  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I hope I'm not that big of a problem for you." Noa said.  
  
"Oh don't worry dear. Not at all." Mrs. Evans said.  
  
"Ok that's good."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Noa is muggle born so she knows how to work everything at home." Lily explained.  
  
"Well that makes this summer easier for all of us now," Mr. Evans said, "Well, now that we've gotten to know each other, to the car!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later, the four of them arrived at the house. The first thing that Lily said to Noa was, "Don't be offended by my older sister, Petunia, she started acting like a bitch towards me ever since I got my letter." She said it low enough that her parents couldn't hear her.  
  
Lily's house was a normal townhouse, but it wasn't in a subdivision like most townhouses do. It seemed really nice with a baby blue touch to it.  
  
When you first entered the house, you ended up in the kitchen. It was any ordinary kitchen, but it had one of those counters that you could eat at, (they did have a table) but it seemed to be used as like a boarder line between the living room and kitchen.  
  
The living room had a TV in it on top of a little dresser that you could store random objects in like office supplies. The room had a couch facing the TV, two chairs on both sides of the couch, and a bookcase right next to the couch. A sliding door leading outside at the far end of the living room which looked like there was a patio, a picnic table and a little garden outside. There was also a door just at the very end of the living room over to the left leading into a bathroom.  
  
"Come on Noa I'll take you up to your room to put your stuff away." Lily said.  
  
When they got up stairs, there was a hallway. To the left, there were two rooms and on the right, there were three rooms.  
  
"Put you stuff in the first door on the right. That's the guest room and you'll be staying there," Lily began, "My room is the first door on the left, Petunia's is the second on the left, but I warn you now, I don't think it would be wise to go in there. My parent's room is the third door on the right and the bathroom is the second door on the right."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Come on into my room when you're done unpacking."  
  
After Noa was done unpacking, she walked over to Lily's room.  
  
Lily's room was light purple, but had a dark purple bedspread on her bed. There was a dresser with an alarm clock, lamp, a picture of her family, and other things that made Lily's room more like her. A closet was right next to it and it looked like it was opening slowly. Noa decided that she wouldn't look into that. There was also a circular part of the room with a couple of windows installed looking over the street and a bench wrapping around it.  
  
"Hey Lily," Noa said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for having me over for the summer."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's ok. It's not like I was forced to do this, I volunteered. Besides, I'd do anything for my best friend."  
  
A little pause followed.  
  
"Welcome home Noa."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok I'm done with this chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes cause I'm trying to post this as fast as I can because my stupid computer didn't save it last time. ::starts bashing computer:: Oh yeah, I wanted to say something. you know how Hermione said that people started to dislike her because she got good marks, its true! On the last day of school last year, this guy comes up to me and asks what I got on my report card because he knew that I do well in school and I told him I got straight A's and he yelled at me and called me a bitch. I just don't know if he meant it or not. Well he asked didn't he? Oh well whatever, I've gotten over it. so don't listen to me if you don't want to. Review plz!!!!!  
  
Unicorn777- Thanx for your review! I'm sorry I didn't post as soon as you wanted though.  
  
Lovinlupin- Thanx for the correction! 


End file.
